


Don't Go

by toesohnoes



Category: Bedlam (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship begins without a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

The sheets on Ryan's bed are a crumpled mess, capturing their tangled legs like a fishing net. Ryan presses his mouth against Jed's collarbone, soft kisses that promise everything he can give. He knows that it isn't enough, but Jed's arms curl around him anyway; he holds him as if he is scared to grip too tight.

Jed's hands stroke against his shoulders as Ryan makes his way down his body, licking and touching every firm inch. His heart races and he finds himself convinced that this must be finite: it's a one-time deal, a shared moment between friends. People like Jed don't end up with people like him.

Yet he's here and he's wanting and Ryan thinks he would give him the world, if he could. He thinks he would give him eternity.

*

It's almost a routine that they have, really. They fight ghosts and then, afterwards, Ryan will cook a meal for Jed. He likes cooking, he says, and someone needs to make sure that Jed doesn't survive solely on ready meals. It's no problem, really.

And as the evening goes on and the adrenaline from their earlier battles fades, they'll retreat to Ryan's bedroom, where Jed will hang over his shoulder while Ryan shows him ridiculous clips on YouTube. They're not even that funny, but they laugh together and allow their bodies to brush – it's too purposeful to be a mistake.

When the clock is long past midnight, one of them will kiss the other. They've both been waiting for this moment for the entire wasted evening: for the content sigh against their lips, fingers tangling in each other's hair, dragging each other tight, refusing to let go.

*

Usually they grasp at skin and stroke each other off, or occasionally Ryan will slip down and take Jed into his mouth. They've been doing this for months before he suggests taking it any further, and when Jed looks at him his eyes are wide with wordless desire. He licks his lips and Ryan's heart begins to race; he's ready, too impatient to wait any longer.

He can't say that he's surprised by how careful Jed is, how gentle and cautious. It's as if it's the first time for both of them; inexperience and new, everything is a surprise. Jed manages to make him tremble and quake as he eases him open, and by the time he slides home Ryan is already close to the edge.

They don't last long, spilling soon after they'd started and collapsing together into a sweaty mess. Jed is heavy on top of him, almost crushing, but his mouth presses against Ryan's neck again and again, whispering mumbled words that he can't understand – Ryan has no desire to make him move. Their breathing sings at the same ragged rhythm.

*

It's been a year of this: ghosts and danger and mysteries. A year of madness. A year of Jed.

Ryan thinks it's worth it.

It's mad and he's mad and _they're_ mad, but when he looks down at Jed, asleep in his bed, it is very difficult to remember why that could possibly be a bad thing.


End file.
